Referring now to the drawing, wherein like reference numerals refer to like elements throughout, FIG. 1 illustrates the electromagnetic spectrum on a logarithmic scale. The science of spectroscopy studies spectra. In contrast with sciences concerned with other parts of the spectrum, optics particularly involves visible and near-visible light--a very narrow part of the available spectrum which extends in wavelength from about 1 mm to about 1 nm. Near visible light includes colors redder than red (infrared) and colors more violet than violet (ultraviolet). The range extends just far enough to either side of visibility that the light can still be handled by most lenses and mirrors made of the usual materials. The wavelength dependence of optical properties of materials must often be considered.
Absorption-type spectroscopy offers high sensitivity, response times on the order of microseconds, immunity from poisoning, and limited interference frommolecular species other than the species under study. Various molecular species, but especially simple molecules such as water, can be detected or identified by absorption spectroscopy. Thus, absorption spectroscopy provides a general method of detecting important trace species. In the gas phase, the sensitivity and selectivity of this method is optimized because the species have their absorption strength concentrated in a set of sharp spectral lines. The narrow lines in the spectrum can be used to discriminate against most interfering species.
In many industrial processes, the concentration of trace species in flowing gas streams must be measured and analyzed with a high degree of speed and accuracy. Such measurement and analysis is required because the concentration of contaminants is often critical to the quality of the end product. Gases such as N.sub.2, O.sub.2, H.sub.2, Ar, and He are used to manufacture integrated circuits, for example, and the presence in those gases of impurities such as water--even at parts per billion (ppb) levels--is damaging and reduces the yield of operational circuits. Therefore, the relatively high sensitivity with which water can be spectroscopically monitored is important to manufacturers of high-purity gases used in the semiconductor industry. Various impurities must be detected in other industrial applications.
Spectroscopy has obtained parts per million (ppm) level detection for water in high-purity gases. Detection sensitivities at the ppb level are attainable in some cases. Accordingly, several spectroscopic methods have been applied to such applications as monitoring water content in gases, including: absorption measurements in traditional long pathlength cells, photoacoustic spectroscopy, frequency modulation spectroscopy, and intracavity laser absorption spectroscopy. These methods have several features, discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,040 issued to Lehmann, which make them difficult to use and impractical for industrial applications. They have been largely confined, therefore, to laboratory investigations.
In contrast, cavity ring-down spectroscopy (CRDS) has become an important spectroscopic technique with applications to science, industrial process control, and atmospheric trace gas detection. CRDS has been demonstrated as a technique for the measurement of optical absorption that excels in the low-absorbance regime where conventional methods have inadequate sensitivity. CRDS utilizes the mean lifetime of photons in a high-finesse optical resonator as the absorption-sensitive observable.
Typically, the resonator is formed from a pair of nominally equivalent, narrow band, ultra-high reflectivity dielectric mirrors, configured appropriately to form a stable optical resonator. A laser pulse is injected into the resonator through a mirror to experience a mean lifetime which depends upon the photon round-trip transit time, the length of the resonator, the absorption cross section and number density of the species, and a factor accounting for intrinsic resonator losses (which arise largely from the frequency-dependent mirror reflectivities when diffraction losses are negligible). The determination of optical absorption is transformed, therefore, from the conventional power-ratio measurement to a measurement of decay time. The ultimate sensitivity of CRDS is determined by the magnitude of the intrinsic resonator losses, which can be minimized with techniques such as superpolishing that permit the fabrication of ultra-low-loss optics.
At present, CRDS is limited to spectroscopic regions where high reflectivity dielectric mirrors can be used. This has significantly limited the usefulness of the method in much of the ultraviolet and infrared regions, because mirrors with sufficiently high reflectivity are not presently available. Even in regions where suitable dielectric mirrors are available, each set of mirrors only allows for operation over a small range of wavelengths, typically a fractional range of a few percent. Further, construction of many dielectric mirrors requires use of materials that may degrade over time, especially when exposed to chemically corrosive environments. Because these present limitations restrict or prevent the use of CRDS in many potential applications, there is a clearly recognized need to improve upon the current state of the art with respect to resonator construction.
The article by A. Pipino et al., "Evanescent wave cavity ring-down spectroscopy with a total-internal reflection minicavity," Rev. Sci. Instrum. 68 (8) (August 1997), presents one approach to an improved resonator construction. The approach uses a monolithic, total internal reflection (TIR) ring resonator of regular polygonal geometry (e.g., square and octagonal) with at least one convex facet to induce stability. A light pulse is totally reflected by a first prism located outside and in the vicinity of the resonator, creating an evanescent wave which enters the resonator and excites the stable modes of the resonator through photon tunneling. The absorption spectrum of matter located at the totally reflecting surfaces of the resonator is obtained from the mean lifetime of a photon in the monolithic resonator, which is extracted from the time dependence of the signal received at a detector by out coupling with a second prism (also a totally reflecting prism located outside, but in the vicinity of, the resonator). Thus, optical radiation enters and exits the resonator by photon tunneling, which permits precise control of input and output coupling. A miniature-resonator realization of CRDS results and the TIR-ring resonator extends the CRDS concept to condensed matter spectroscopy. The broadband nature of TIR circumvents the narrow bandwidth restriction imposed by dielectric mirrors in conventional gas-phase CRDS. The work of A. Pipino et al. is only applicable to TIR spectroscopy, which is intrinsically limited to short overall absorption pathlengths, and thus powerful absorption strengths. In contrast, the present invention provides long absorption pathlengths and thus allows for detection of weak absorption strengths.
It is also possible to build a resonator out of two Brewster's angle roof prisms with crossed axes, as described in Gould et al., "Crossed Roof Prism Interferometer," Appl. Opt., Vol. 1, 533-34 (1962). The advantage of this resonator is that it remains aligned for any small angle deviation of the prisms. The disadvantage is that the Brewster's angle of one of the prisms must be set by construction, i.e., the Brewster's angle cannot be adjusted for wavelength by rotation of the prism. There are applications (e.g., at specific wavelengths) where the robust alignment of such a resonator is sufficiently desirable that the loss of the ability to tune the Brewster's angle can be tolerated. The inability to adjust Brewster's angle, however, restricts its application. Furthermore, the resonator described by Gould et al. is not optically stable, and thus cannot be used to produce a low-loss resonator, due to diffraction.
To overcome the shortcomings of the known approaches to improved resonator construction, a new high-finesse resonator (or optical resonator) for CRDS is provided. An object of the present invention is to replace the conventional dielectric mirrors with Brewster's angle prism retroreflectors, thereby providing an improved resonator. A related object is to circumvent the narrow bandwidth restriction of conventional dielectric mirrors used in CRDS. Another related object is to expand the variety of potential applications for CRDS.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a resonator which incorporates materials that do not degrade significantly over time, even in chemically corrosive environments. An additional object is to enable "tuning," or alignment, of the resonator by rotating the prisms of the resonator. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an innovative CRDS resonator design that achieves a low intrinsic energy loss and a well-defined relationship between photon decay time and absorption.